uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1982
1982 (MCMLXXXII) fue un año normal comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Fue declarado: Año Internacional de Movilización para la Imposición de Sanciones contra Sudáfrica'' por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Nueva York, el peruano Javier Pérez de Cuéllar asume el cargo de Secretaría General de Naciones Unidas. * 7 de enero: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II condena la anexión israelí de los territorios del Golán. * 7 de enero: en Aquisgrán (Alemania) el rey de España Juan Carlos I es galardonado con el premio Carlomagno, primero que se concede a un soberano. * 11 de enero: se promulgan los estatutos de las comunidades autónomas españolas de Asturias, Andalucía y Cantabria. * 13 de enero: en Washington D. C., el Vuelo 90 de Air Florida se estrella en una autopista y cae al río Potomac: mueren 74 ocupantes, 4 personas en tierra y sobreviven otros 4 ocupantes. * 14 de enero: en Andorra entró en funciones el primer gobierno andorrano, presidido por Òscar Ribas Reig. * 16 de enero: se emite el primer capítulo del programa de televisión colombiano Don Chinche. * 22 de enero: en Chile es asesinado el político Eduardo Frei Montalva (presidente entre 1964 y 1970). Un cable de la embajada estadounidense en Santiago de Chile ―filtrado por WikiLeaks― señaló la complicidad de médicos del Departamento de Anatomía Patológica de la Pontificia Universidad Católica, que ―por órdenes de la dictadura militar de Pinochet― envenenaron al expresidente con mostaza sulfúrica y talio. * 27 de enero: en Honduras accede a la presidencia el civil Roberto Suazo Córdova tras una década de dictadura militar. Febrero * 4 de febrero: en Surinam, Desi Bouterse, jefe del Consejo Nacional Militar, destituye a Hendrick Chin A Sen. * 5 de febrero: en Vizcaya, el empresario vasco Lipperheide es liberado por la banda terrorista ETA tras pagar 20 millones de pesetas de rescate. * 7 de febrero: en Costa Rica, el socialdemócrata Luis Alberto Monge gana las elecciones presidenciales de ese país. * 8 de febrero: en Surinam, Desi Bouterse (líder militar del ejército) nombra a L. F. Ramdat Misier como presidente interino. * 10 de febrero: en España se aprueba el reglamento que rige el funcionamiento del Congreso de los Diputados. * 14 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, los físicos de la Universidad de Stanford afirman haber conseguido detectar un monopolo magnético. * 15 de febrero: frente a las costas de la Isla de Terranova (Canadá) una violenta tempestad hace zozobrar una plataforma petrolífera con el resultado de 84 muertos. * 15 de febrero: en España se produce la reapertura de la cueva de Altamira. * 16 de febrero: en Colombia, el MAS rescata a Martha Nieves Ochoa (secuestrada por el movimiento guerrillero M-19 desde el pasado 12 de noviembre de 1981). * 17 de febrero: en Madrid (España) se clausura la I Feria-Exposición de Arte Contemporáneo, ARCO-82. * 18 de febrero: en España comienza el juicio contra los implicados en el golpe de Estado en España de 1981. * 18 de febrero: en Irlanda, el partido Fianna Fáil se convierte en la primera fuerza política de la Cámara Baja, al obtener 81 de los 166 escaños y gana las elecciones generales. * 19 de febrero: en Renton,estado de Washington,Estados Unidos,el Boeing 757 realiza su primer vuelo. * 20 de febrero: la OTAN realiza sus primeras maniobras navales en el Caribe. * 21 de febrero: en España, Manuel Fraga Iribarne es reelegido presidente de Alianza Popular. * 23 de febrero: en el norte de Siria se producen duros enfrentamientos entre los Hermanos Musulmanes y las fuerzas del presidente Hafez al-Asad. * 23 de febrero: en Dinamarca, el 52% de la población apoya en el referéndum la salida de la Comunidad Económica Europea (CEE). Marzo * 2 de marzo: en Perú, un comando armado del grupo terrorista Sendero Luminoso, asalta la cárcel de Ayacucho. * 3 de marzo: en París (Francia) se edita Mi último suspiro, autobiografía de Luis Buñuel. * 7 de marzo: se realizan en Guatemala las elecciones generales. * 14 de marzo: se realizan en Colombia las elecciones legislativas. * 14 de marzo: en California (Estados Unidos), Metallica realiza su primer concierto en la historia. * 19 de marzo: en un accidente de avión muere Randy Rhoads, guitarrista principal de Ozzy Osbourne y ex Quiet Riot. * 23 de marzo: en Guatemala, el general derechista Efraín Ríos Montt derroca al gobierno democrático de Fernando Romeo Lucas García. * 28 de marzo: se desarrollan las Elecciones presidenciales de El Salvador de 1982. Abril * 2 de abril: en el sur de la costa atlántica argentina, las Fuerzas Armadas de Argentina toman las Islas Malvinas, lo que desemboca en la Guerra de las Malvinas entre el Reino Unido y Argentina. * 3 de abril: el Airbus A310 realiza su primer vuelo. * 17 de abril: la reina Isabel II aprueba la nueva constitución de Canadá. * 24 de abril: en Harrogate (Reino Unido), la canción Ein Bißchen Frieden de Nicole, gana por Alemania la XXVII edición de Eurovisión. * 29 de abril: en la aldea guatemalteca de Los Josefinos a 70 km de Santa Elena, en el departamento guatemalteco de La Libertad (Petén), la dictadura del general Efraín Ríos Montt lleva a cabo la Masacre de Los Josefinos, en que torturarán y asesinarán a toda la población de la aldea (una 57 personas, 15 de ellas niños y niñas). Mayo * 2 de mayo: en El Salvador, Álvaro Magaña se convierte en presidente interino. * 8 de mayo: en Costa Rica la socialdemocracia vuelve al poder de la mano del político Luis Alberto Monge. * 16 de mayo: se realizan los comicios en la República Dominicana, es ganador es Salvador Jorge Blanco. * 22 de mayo: en el marco de la Guerra de las Malvinas, el buque argentino ARA General Belgrano es hundido por misiles británicos. * 24 de mayo: en el marco de la Guerra Irán-Iraq, tropas iraníes recuperan Jorramchar. * 30 de mayo: España se incorpora a la OTAN. * 30 de mayo: en Colombia, Belisario Betancur gana las elecciones presidenciales y es elegido nuevo presidente. Junio * 4 de junio: tropas de Israel invaden Líbano y llegan hasta la capital Beirut. * 8 de junio: en el marco de la Guerra de Malvinas, se libra el combate de Bahía Agradable. Hundimiento del buque británico RFA Sir Galahad. * 8 de junio: en República Dominicana, Antonio Guzmán renuncia a su cargo como presidente. (Se suicidará el 4 de julio). * 9 de junio: en España se aprueban los estatutos de autonomía de Murcia y La Rioja. * 11 de junio: Juan Pablo II llega a la Argentina * 13 de junio: Inauguración de la 12.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1982 en España, con el partido Argentina-Bélgica. * 14 de junio: en Puerto Argentino/Stanley las tropas argentinas se rinden; la Guerra de las Malvinas termina restableciendo la administración británica sobre las Islas Malvinas. * 24 de junio: en el volcán Galunggung (Indonesia), el Vuelo 9 de British Airways sufre un temporal apagón de los cuatro motores y daño en el exterior del avión después de atravesar una nube de ceniza volcánica. Julio * 1 de julio: Mauricio reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 4 de julio: en México, Miguel de la Madrid gana las elecciones de 1982 es elegido nuevo presidente. * 4 de julio: en República Dominicana, se suicida Antonio Guzmán de 71 años de edad, el primer presidente genuinamente democrático en ese país. Le reemplaza el vicepresidente Jacobo Majluta durante 43 días (hasta el 16 de agosto). * 11 de julio: en Madrid (España) Finaliza el Mundial e Italia es campeón por Tercera Vez de la Copa del Mundo tras vencer al desaparecido Alemania Federal ahora Alemania por un marcador de 3-1. * 15 de julio: en la Comunidad Valenciana se promulga el Estatuto de Autonomía de la Comunidad Valenciana. * 19 de julio: en El Salvador, un terremoto de magnitud 7,0 en la escala de Ricther afecta a una cuarta parte del territorio y causa varios muertos y graves pérdidas materiales. * 22 de julio: en San Isidro (Argentina), empieza el secuestro de los Puccio: la primera víctima del clan es Ricardo Manoukian, años después se producen otros secuestros de Eduardo Aulet en 1983, Emilio Naum en 1984 y Nélida Bollini de Prado en 1985. * 23 de julio: en el condado de Ventura (California), durante el rodaje de la película En los límites de la realidad: la película, un helicóptero pierde el control y decapita al actor Vic Morrow y a dos niños actores vietnamitas. * 26 de julio: en Lima (Perú), la canadiense Karen Dianne Baldwin gana el concurso Miss Universo. * 27 de julio: en Santiago de Chile, una serie de temporales causan el desborde del río Mapocho, uno de los más grandes desastres de la ciudad; además se registran otros desastres más graves en el sur del país. * 30 de julio: Arístides Royo renuncia a su cargo como presidente de Panamá por motivos de salud. Ricardo de la Espriella asume la jefatura de estado. Agosto * 3 de agosto: Venezuela reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 7 de agosto: en Bogotá, Belisario Betancur asume el cargo de presidente de Colombia. * 10 de agosto: en las islas Canarias se aprueba el Estatuto de Autonomía de Canarias. * 11 de agosto: en el campo de pruebas de Nevada (100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 hora local Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica Queso (de 20 kilotones), la bomba n.º 978 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos hizo detonar entre 1945 y 1992. * 11 de agosto: Surinam reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 16 de agosto: en República Dominicana, Salvador Omar Jorge Blanco es elegido presidente. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en México, el presidente José López Portillo en su último informe de gobierno decreta la nacionalización de la banca. * 8 de septiembre: se realizan las Elecciones generales de los Países Bajos. * 13 de septiembre: el vuelo 995 de Spantax, suspende el despegue del aeropuerto de Málaga, al notar una fuerte vibración, saliéndose de la pista e incendiándose. Mueren 50 personas. * 18 de septiembre: en Libia se realizan las masacres de Sabra y chatila. * 19 de septiembre: en Suecia se realizan las elecciones generales. * 23 de septiembre: a 408 m bajo tierra, en el área 12N.15 del Sitio de pruebas de Nevada (a 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 8:00 hora local Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente dos bombas atómicas: Diamond Ace y Huron Landing, ambas de 20 kt. (En comparación, la bomba de Hiroshima fue de 13 kt). Una hora después, en el área 8M del sitio de pruebas de Nevada, detona la bomba atómica Frisco, de 21 kt. Son las bombas n.º 980, 981 y 982 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos hizo explotar entre 1945 y 1992. * 29 de septiembre: a 563 m bajo tierra, en el área U7br del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 5:30 hora local Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Borrego, de 1 kt. Es la bomba n.º 983 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 30 de septiembre: en Alemania, Helmut Schmidt renuncia a su cargo como canciller. * En Managua (Nicaragua), la presidenta Violeta Chamorro perdona mediante un decreto secreto una deuda de 17 000 millones de dólares estadounidenses. Ese pago formaba parte de una sentencia de la Corte Internacional de Justicia de la ONU contra el Gobierno de Ronald Reagan por haber apoyado económicamente a los Contras, lo que provocó en Nicaragua 38 000 víctimas civiles y la destrucción de la economía nacional. Octubre * 1 de octubre: en Alemania, Helmut Kohl se convierte en canciller. * 2 de octubre: en España, la policía desmantela la conspiración golpista para el 27 de octubre de 1982. * 10 de octubre: en Bolivia, Hernán Siles Zuazo se convierte en presidente por segunda y última vez. * 19 de octubre: en Suecia, Gabriel García Márquez recibe el Premio Nobel de Literatura. * 20 de octubre: en España, la rotura de la presa de Tous provoca la mayor riada hasta el momento, llamada la pantanada de Tous. * 26 de octubre: Colombia renuncia a ser la sede del Mundial de México 86, por decisión del gobierno nacional, motivada por la falta de recursos. * 28 de octubre: en España, el PSOE vence en las elecciones generales y Felipe González se convierte en presidente electo. * 28 de octubre: en Colombia, Pablo Escobar es elegido suplente a la Cámara de Representantes. * 31 de octubre: el papa Juan Pablo II inicia su primera visita a España. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: se realizan las Elecciones legislativas en los Estados Unidos. * 4 de noviembre: en España, la banda terrorista ETA asesina a Víctor Lago, jefe de la División Acorazada Brunete del Ejército de Tierra de España. * 4 de noviembre: Ruud Lubbers se convierte en primer ministro de los Países Bajos. * 5 de noviembre: Brasil y Paraguay inauguran la represa de Itaipú, en aquel momento la mayor central hidroeléctrica del mundo. * 5 de noviembre: Juan Pablo II beatifica en Sevilla a la monja española Ángela de la Cruz. * 7 de noviembre: grandes inundaciones en Lérida y Andorra. * 9 de noviembre: una emboscada de los muyahidines asesina a más de mil jóvenes trabajadores desarmados. * 10 de noviembre: fallece el presidente soviético Leonid Brézhnev. Yuri Andrópov asume la presidencia de la Unión Soviética. *11 de noviembre: El combatiente palestino Ahmad Qassir destruye el edificio que albergaba el cuartel general de la ocupación israelí en el sur del Líbano. * 12 de noviembre: en Moscú, Yuri Andrópov es elegido Secretario General del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética. * 15 de noviembre: se realizan en Brasil las Elecciones legislativas. * 16 de noviembre: en Asia se funda el Consejo Olímpico de Asia. * 18 de noviembre: Mariasela Álvarez de República Dominicana es coronada Miss Mundo. * 19 de noviembre: en Nueva Delhi (India) comienzan los IX Juegos Asiáticos. * 24 de noviembre: se realizan nuevamente las Elecciones generales en Irlanda. * 27 de noviembre: en Lima (Perú), la canción Puedes contar conmigo de Unicornio, gana por Venezuela la XI edición del Festival de la OTI. * 28 de noviembre: en Uruguay, tres partidos políticos realizan sus elecciones internas. * 30 de noviembre: en su residencia en la calle Downing Street 10 (Londres), la primera ministra Margaret Thatcher recibe un paquete bomba. * 30 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, Michael Jackson lanza su sexto álbum como solista titulado ''Thriller''. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en México, Miguel de la Madrid asume la presidencia. * 2 de diciembre: en Utah (Estados Unidos) el doctor De Bries realiza la primera implantación de un corazón artificial permanente. * 2 de diciembre: en Madrid (España), Felipe González asume como presidente del Gobierno. * 2 de diciembre: en Madrid (España), Pedro Laín Entralgo es elegido director de la Real Academia Española. * 3 de diciembre: en Chile, los dirigentes sindicalistas Manuel Bustos, Héctor Cuevas y Carlos Poldech son expulsados del país. * 3 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se funda la empresa Adobe. * 4 de diciembre: en Nueva Delhi (India) culminan los IX Juegos Asiáticos. * 6, 7 y 8 de diciembre: en la aldea Las Dos Erres, a 90 km de Santa Elena, en el departamento guatemalteco de La Libertad (Petén), el Gobierno del general Efraín Ríos Montt lleva a cabo la Masacre de Las Dos Erres, en que torturarán y asesinarán a toda la población de la aldea (más de 400 personas). * 8 de diciembre: en Perú se inicia nuevamente el Fenómeno del Niño con lluvias en las zonas altas del departamento de Piura (extremo norte) extendiéndose durante 6 meses. * 10 de diciembre: en un pozo a 413 metros bajo tierra, en el área U4al del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:20 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Manteca, de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 987 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 14 de diciembre: en España, Gerardo Iglesias es elegido secretario general del PCE en sustitución de Santiago Carrillo. * 14 de diciembre: Bolivia reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 15 de diciembre: en España, el Gobierno abre La Verja de Gibraltar y permite el paso peatonal por la misma. * 19 de diciembre: en Venezuela, un incendio consume la planta de generación de energía eléctrica «Ricardo Zuloaga», falleciendo más de 160 personas, entre bomberos, policías y comunicadores sociales (Tragedia de Tacoa). * 19 de diciembre: en Buenos Aires, el grupo musical argentino Soda Stéreo realiza su primera actuación con ese nombre. * 30 de diciembre: en Perú se implanta el estado de emergencia en siete provincias, al desoír la banda terrorista Sendero Luminoso el ultimátum del Gobierno. Sin fecha * Marruecos inicia el reclamo formal por la soberanía de Ceuta, Melilla y otras islas deshabitadas como la Isla Perejil. Nacimientos Enero *1 de enero: Egidio Arévalo Ríos, futbolista uruguayo. * 1 de enero: Coralie Clément, cantante francesa. * 1 de enero: David Nalbandián, tenista argentino. * 2 de enero: Juan Sebastián Calero, actor colombiano. * 5 de enero: Janica Kostelić, esquiadora croata. * 6 de enero: Eddie Redmayne, actor británico. * 7 de enero: Bipasha Basu, actriz y modelo india. * 7 de enero: Carlos Canobbio, futbolista uruguayo. * 7 de enero: Francisco Rodríguez, beisbolista venezolano. * 9 de enero: Catherine Middleton, aristócrata británica. * 10 de enero: Mitsuhiro Ichiki, actor de voz japonés. * 10 de enero: Ana Layevska, actriz ucraniano-mexicana. * 12 de enero: Paul-Henri Mathieu, tenista francés. * 13 de enero: Guillermo Coria, tenista argentino. * 13 de enero: Ruth Wilson, actriz británica. * 14 de enero: Víctor Valdés, futbolista español. * 15 de enero: Armando Galarraga, beisbolista venezolano. * 16 de enero: Bobby Zamora, futbolista británico. * 17 de enero: Dwyane Wade, baloncestista estadounidense. * 21 de enero: Simon Rolfes, futbolista alemán. * 23 de enero: Neda Agha-Soltan, estudiante iraní (f. 2009). * 25 de enero: Noemí, cantante italiana. * 28 de enero: Camila Sosa Villada, actriz argentina. * 29 de enero: Adam Lambert, cantante y actor estadounidense. * 29 de enero: Leonardo Ponzio, futbolista argentino. * 31 de enero: Helena Paparizou, cantante griega. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Jean Machí, beisbolista venezolano. * 5 de febrero: Pablo Palacios, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 5 de febrero: Rodrigo Sebastián Palacio, futbolista argentino. * 8 de febrero: Emanuele Calaiò, futbolista italiano. * 8 de febrero: Juan Gabriel Rufián Romero, politico español. * 10 de febrero: Yoshimasa Hosoya, actor de voz japonés. * 16 de febrero: Lucía González Lavado, escritora española. * 19 de febrero: Stefan Kramer, comediante chileno. * 22 de febrero: Jenna Haze, actriz porno estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Kelly Johnson, beisbolista estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Siaka Tiéné, futbolista marfileño. * 24 de febrero: Gustavo Molina, beisbolista venezolano. * 26 de febrero: Nate Ruess, cantante estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: Luca Fainello, cantautor italiano, de la banda Sonohra. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Kevin Kurányi, futbolista alemán de origen brasileño. * 2 de marzo: Ben Roethlisberger, quarterback estadounidense. * 3 de marzo: Jessica Biel, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de marzo: Landon Donovan, exfutbolista estadounidense. * 5 de marzo: Dan Carter, rugbista neozelandés. * 7 de marzo: Aarón Díaz, actor, cantante y empresario mexicano. * 8 de marzo: David Lorenzo Magariño, escritor español. * 11 de marzo: Thora Birch, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de marzo: Gonzalo Heredia, actor argentino. * 15 de marzo: Malú, cantante española. * 16 de marzo: Brian Wilson, beisbolista estadounidense. * 18 de marzo: Timo Glock, piloto alemán de Fórmula 1. * 22 de marzo: Alinne Rosa, cantante brasileña. * 22 de marzo: Hugo Catalán, actor mexicano. * 24 de marzo: KENN, actor de voz y cantante japonés. * 25 de marzo: David Bustamante, cantante español. * 30 de marzo: Javier Portillo, futbolista español. * 30 de marzo: Philippe Mexès, futbolista francés. Abril * 2 de abril: Marco Amelia, futbolista italiano. * 2 de abril: Mario Brondo, cineasta mexicano. * 2 de abril: Jack Evans, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 2 de abril: David Ferrer, tenista español. * 5 de abril: Hayley Atwell, actriz británica * 6 de abril: Adam Raga, piloto español de trial. * 9 de abril: Jay Baruchel, actor canadiense. * 13 de abril: Mía Kihl, actriz sueca. * 15 de abril: Albert Riera, futbolista español. * 15 de abril: Seth Rogen, actor, comediante, escritor y productor canadiense. * 19 de abril: Ignacio Serricchio, actor argentino-estadounidense. thumbnail|120px|[[Kaká.]] * 22 de abril: Kaká, futbolista brasileño. * 24 de abril: Kelly Clarkson, cantante estadounidense. * 26 de abril: Jon Lee, cantante, actor y bailarín británico, de la banda S Club 7. * 26 de abril: Alejandro Machado, beisbolista venezolano. * 28 de abril: Harry Shum, Jr., bailarín y actor costarricense. * 30 de abril: Kirsten Dunst, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de abril: Drew Seeley, actor y cantante canadiense. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Jamie Dornan, actor y modelo norirlandés. * 1 de mayo: Tommy Robredo, tenista español. * 3 de mayo: Rebecca Hall, actriz británica. * 8 de mayo: Buakaw Por Pramuk, boxeador tailandés. * 8 de mayo: Aarón Galindo, futbolista mexicano. * 11 de mayo: Cory Monteith, actor canadiense (f. 2013). * 13 de mayo: Oguchi Onyewu, futbolista estadounidense de origen nigeriano. * 16 de mayo: Dimitri Vegas, DJ y productor belga. * 17 de mayo: Tony Parker, baloncestista francés. * 20 de mayo: Petr Čech, futbolista checo. * 24 de mayo: DaMarcus Beasley, futbolista estadounidense. * 31 de mayo: Tony Dize, cantante puertorriqueño. * 31 de mayo: Jonathan Tucker, actor estadounidense. Junio * 1 de junio: Justine Henin, tenista belga. * 3 de junio: Yelena Isinbáyeva, atleta rusa. * 5 de junio: Achille Emana, futbolista camerunés. * 10 de junio: Madeleine Bernadotte, princesa sueca. * 14 de junio: Lang Lang, pianista chino. * 20 de junio: Example, cantante y rapero británico. * 21 de junio: Guillermo Mountbatten-Windsor, aristócrata británico. * 22 de junio: Jason Motte, beisbolista estadounidense. * 25 de junio: Rain (cantante), cantante, compositor, bailarín, actor y modelo surcoreano. * 28 de junio: Irakli Garibashvili, primer ministro georgiano. Julio * 1 de julio: Joachim Johansson, tenista sueco. * 5 de julio: Alberto Gilardino, futbolista italiano. * 6 de julio: Malena Pichot, actriz, comediante y guionista argentina. * 8 de julio: Sophia Bush, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de julio: Yūna Inamura, actriz de voz japonesa. * 18 de julio: Ryan Cabrera, cantante estadounidense. * 18 de julio: Carlo Costly, futbolista hondureño. * 19 de julio: Jared Padalecki, actor estadounidense. * 21 de julio: Rochelle Stormont, yudoca neozelandesa. * 24 de julio: Anna Paquin, actriz canadiense-neozelandesa. * 25 de julio: Brad Renfro, actor estadounidense (f. 2008). * 29 de julio: Allison Mack, actriz estadounidense. Agosto * 2 de agosto: Helder Postiga, futbolista portugués. * 3 de agosto: Damien Sandow, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 7 de agosto: Juan Martín Hernández, rugbista argentino. * 9 de agosto: Anna Simon, presentadora de televisión y periodista española. * 13 de agosto: Sebastian Stan, actor rumanoestadunidense. * 17 de agosto: Mark Salling, actor y músico estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Lil' Cease, rapero estadounidense. * 22 de agosto: Mai Gotō, seiyū japonesa. * 27 de agosto: Bergüzar Korel, actriz turca. * 28 de agosto: Thiago Motta, futbolista brasileño nacionalizado italiano. * 28 de agosto: LeAnn Rimes, cantante estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: A+ (plús, Andre Levins), rapero estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Carlos Delfino, baloncestista argentino. * 29 de agosto: Vincent Enyeama, futbolista nigeriano. * 29 de agosto: Jessie Riffá, cantante y actriz cubana. * 30 de agosto: Andy Roddick, tenista estadounidense. * 31 de agosto: Pepe Reina, futbolista español. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: Raúl y Gabriel Peralta, bailarines chilenos. * 9 de septiembre: Ai Otsuka, cantante japonés. * 12 de septiembre: Amiel Tena, cantante mexicana. * 12 de septiembre: Nana Ozaki, gravure-idol japonesa. * 13 de septiembre:Soraya Arnelas,cantante española. * 16 de septiembre: Ramón Ramírez, beisbolista venezolano. * 25 de septiembre: Hyun Bin, actor, modelo y cantante surcoreano. * 27 de septiembre: Markus Rosenberg, futbolista sueco. * 30 de septiembre: Teal Redmann, actriz estadounidense. Octubre * 7 de octubre: Robby Ginepri, tenista estadounidense. * 7 de octubre: Jermain Defoe, futbolista británico. * 15 de octubre: Matías Oyola, futbolista argentino-ecuatoriano. * 20 de octubre: José Acasuso, tenista argentino. * 21 de octubre: Matt Dallas, actor estadounidense. * 22 de octubre: Robinson Canó, beisbolista dominicano. * 25 de octubre: Victoria Francés, artista española. * 27 de octubre: Litzy, cantante y actriz mexicana. * 29 de octubre: Ariel Lin, actriz y cantante taiwanesa. * 29 de octubre: Sharon Taylor, yudoca australiana. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Raquel del Rosario, cantante española, de la banda El Sueño de Morfeo. * 7 de noviembre: Andrés Zuno, actor y cantante mexicano. * 8 de noviembre: Ted DiBiase, Jr, luchador estadounidense. * 12 de noviembre: Anne Hathaway, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de noviembre: Ellen Oléria, cantautora y actriz brasileña negra. * 18 de noviembre: Ferdinando Valencia, actor mexicano. * 22 de noviembre: El Místico, luchador profesional mexicano. * 23 de noviembre: Asafa Powell, atleta jamaicano. * 29 de noviembre: Lucas Black, actor estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: Krystal Steal, actriz porno estadounidense. * 30 de noviembre: Clémence Poésy, actriz francesa. * 30 de noviembre: Elisha Cuthbert, actriz estadounidense. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Horacio Pancheri, actor argentino * 3 de diciembre: Michael Essien, futbolista ghanés. * 4 de diciembre: Nick Vujicic, conferencista australiano. * 5 de diciembre: Keri Hilson, cantante estadounidense. * 6 de diciembre: Ryan Carnes, actor estadounidense. thumbnail|120px|[[Alberto Contador.]] * 6 de diciembre: Alberto Contador, ciclista español. * 8 de diciembre: Nicki Minaj, rapera trinitiense * 12 de diciembre: Dmitri Tursúnov, tenista ruso. * 17 de diciembre: Dynamo, ilusionista británico. * 20 de diciembre: Keny Arkana, cantante francesa de origen argentino. * 20 de diciembre: David Wright, beisbolista estadounidense. * 21 de diciembre: Charlie Cox, actor británico. * 22 de diciembre: Steffi Jones, futbolista alemana. * 23 de diciembre: Tony Rivera, cantante puertorriqueño. * 23 de diciembre: Mane de la Parra, actor y cantante mexicano. * 25 de diciembre: Dani Martínez, imitador y cómico español. * 26 de diciembre: Oguri Shun, actor japonés. * 26 de diciembre: Aksel Lund Svindal, esquiador noruego. * 27 de diciembre: Michael Bourn, beisbolista estadounidense. * 28 de diciembre: Matt Walst, vocalista y guitarrista canadiense, de My Darkest Days y Three Days Grace. * 29 de diciembre: Alison Brie, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: Kristin Kreuk, actriz canadiense. * 31 de diciembre: Ronald Belisario, beisbolista venezolano. * 31 de diciembre: Craig Gordon, futbolista británico. Fallecimientos * 17 de enero: Osvaldo Zubeldía, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 22 de enero: Eduardo Frei Montalva, abogado y presidente chileno. * 14 de febrero: Antonio Casas, actor español (n. 1911). * 23 de febrero: Carlos Manuel Rama, historiador, sociólogo, abogado, periodista y profesor uruguayo (n. 1922). * 26 de febrero: Paco Martínez Soria (79), actor español. * 30 de enero: Stanley Holloway, actor y animador británico (n. 1890). * 2 de marzo: Philip K. Dick, escritor estadounidense. * 3 de marzo: Georges Perec, escritor francés. * 19 de marzo: Randy Rhoads, guitarrista estadounidense. * 22 de marzo: Jacinto Castillo, pintor argentino (n. 1910). * 29 de marzo: Carl Orff, compositor alemán. * 1 de abril: Miguel Espinosa, escritor español. * 26 de abril: Félix Artuso (37), militar argentino asesinado por error durante la Guerra de Malvinas (n. 1945). * 5 de mayo: Cal Tjader, compositor estadounidense. * 8 de mayo: Gilles Villeneuve, piloto canadiense de Fórmula 1. * 29 de mayo: Romy Schneider, actriz austriaca. * 30 de mayo: Omar Castillo (33), aviador y héroe nacional argentino (n. 1948). * 10 de junio: Rainer Werner Fassbinder, cineasta alemán. * 12 de junio: Karl R. von Frisch, zoólogo y etólogo alemán. * 13 de junio: Riccardo Paletti, piloto italiano de Fórmula 1. * 18 de junio: Djuna Barnes, escritora estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Pierre Balmain, diseñador francés. * 29 de junio: Henry King, director estadounidense. * 4 de julio: Silvestre Antonio Guzmán Fernández, político dominicano. * 18 de julio: Roman Jakobson, lingüista, fonólogo y teórico de la literatura ruso. * 23 de julio: Vic Morrow, actor estadounidense (n. 1929). * 6 de agosto: Romola Garai, actriz y modelo británica. * 12 de agosto: Henry Fonda, actor estadounidense. * 24 de agosto: Francisco Vales Villamarín, historiador y profesor español. * 29 de agosto: Ingrid Bergman, actriz sueca (n. 1915). * 3 de septiembre: ''Frederic Dannay'' (Daniel David Nathan), escritor judeoestadounidense, que con su primo Manfred Bennington Lee utilizó el seudónimo Ellery Queen (n. 1905). * 14 de septiembre: Grace Kelly, actriz estadounidense y princesa monegasca. * 2 de octubre: Maye Brandt, modelo venezolana. * 4 de octubre: Glenn Gould, crítico musical y pianista canadiense (n. 1932). * 6 de octubre: Mario del Mónaco, tenor italiano (n. 1915). * 7 de octubre: Alejandro Núñez Alonso, periodista y novelista español. * 8 de octubre: Fernando Lamas, actor y director argentino (n. 1915). * 11 de octubre: Coquito (Humberto Ortiz), actor y guionista argentino, compañero del Capitán Piluso. * 11 de octubre: Josep Renau, pintor y cartelista español. * 14 de octubre: Louis Rougier, filósofo francés (n. 1889). * 21 de octubre: Juan Camacho, cantante español. * 25 de octubre: Viridiana Alatriste, actriz de cine, televisión y teatro mexicana (n. 1963). * 5 de noviembre: Jacques Tati, realizador y actor francés. * 10 de noviembre: Leonid Brézhnev, político y presidente soviético (1960-1964 y 1977-1982). * 1 de septiembre: Haskell Curry, matemático y lógico estadounidense. * 1 de noviembre: James Broderick, actor estadounidense (n. 1927). * 22 de noviembre: Max Deutsch, compositor francés de origen austriaco (n. 1892). * 23 de noviembre: Adoniran Barbosa, artista brasileño. * 29 de noviembre: Hermann Balck, militar alemán. * 2 de diciembre: Antulio Sanjuan Ribes, actor de teatro y poeta español. * 16 de diciembre: Colin Chapman, ingeniero británico. Fecha desconocida: Walter Liebenthal, filósofo y sinólogo alemán (n. 1886). Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Fernando Arrabal obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La torre herida por un rayo. * Isabel Allende: La casa de los espíritus. Ciencia y tecnología * 29 de agosto: se sintetiza por vez primera el elemento químico meitnerio (Mt), número 109 en la tabla periódica. * Entra al mercado el disco compacto (CD). * 23 de abril: en Reino Unido sale al mercado el ZX Spectrum, primer ordenador doméstico de uso masivo en Europa. Deporte * Libia: se celebra la Copa Africana de Naciones, en la final llega la Selección de fútbol de Libia y la Selección de fútbol de Ghana, empatan 1-1 pero en la tanda de penales, Ghana obtiene el título tras derrotar 7-6 a Libia, que consigue su primer y único subcampeonato. * En Colombia se celebra el mundial de baloncesto. La Unión Soviética se corona campeón del certamen al vencer en la final a Estados Unidos. * Béisbol: los Leones del Caracas conquistan su primer título de la Serie del Caribe efectuada en Hermosillo, México. * España: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Italia gana su tercera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Alemania Federal por 3-1 * Club Atlético Peñarol se proclama campeón de la Copa Intercontinental de Fútbol tras derrotar al Aston Villa por 2 a 0. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de fútbol, al derrotar por 2-1 al Standard Liège belga, en la final disputada en el Camp Nou de Barcelona. * Balón de Oro: el italiano Paolo Rossi, del Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Fútbol de Argentina: Ferrocarril Oeste se consagra campeón nacional en forma invicta por primera vez en su historia, al vencer a Quilmes por 2-0. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. * En Guayaquil (Ecuador) se celebra la cuarta edición de los Campeonatos del Mundo de Natación. * Perú: Décima edición del Campeonato mundial de voleibol femenino. El equipo local pierde la final ante su similar de China. * Chile-Cobreloa se titula campeón del Campeonato de Fútbol Profesional * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (2.ª vez). * Fútbol mexicano: el 6 de junio de 1982 los Tigres de la UANL obtienen su segundo título de Liga (81-82), tras vencer en penales 5-3 al Atlante en el Estadio Azteca Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Keke Rosberg se consagra campeón del mundo a bordo de un Williams F1. Ferrari gana el campeonato de constructores. * WRC: Walter Röhrl gana por segunda vez el título a bordo de un Opel Ascona * Rally Dakar: Claude Marreau, junto a su hermano de copiloto gana la competencia a bordo de un Renault 4 * NASCAR: Darrell Waltrip gana por segunda vez consecutiva el título a bordo de un Buick Regal * Champ Car: Rick Mears gana por segunda vez consecutiva el título a bordo de un Penske Cosworth * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Gordon Johncock gana la competencia * Turismo Carretera: Jorge Martínez Boero gana el título a bordo de un Ford Falcon * Turismo Competición 2000: Jorge Omar Del Río gana por tercera vez consecutiva el campeonato a bordo de un VW 1500 Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Johan Kriek vence a Steve Denton. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Martina Navratilova. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Mats Wilander vence a Guillermo Vilas. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Andrea Jaeger. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Jimmy Connors vence a John McEnroe. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Chris Evert. * US Open: Hombres: Jimmy Connors vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Hana Mandlíková. Cine * Se estrena Blade Runner de Ridley Scott que más tarde se convertiría en una película de culto y un clásico de ciencia ficción. * E. T.: El extraterrestre, de Steven Spielberg, película de ciencia ficción que se convierte en el fenómeno cinematográfico del año batiendo todos los récords mundiales de recaudación, y consagra a su director. * Gandhi de Richard Attenborough, ganadora del Óscar a mejor película. * Tron de Steven Lisberger, considerada el primer largometraje con efectos digitales. * Rambo (Acorralado, en España), adaptación cinematográfica de la novela de David Morrell Primera sangre. * Pink Floyd, The wall de Alan Parker, un clásico de los musicales. * El contrato del dibujante de Peter Greenaway. * La cosa de John Carpenter. * The Plague Dogs de Martin Rosen. * ''Poltergeist (película) de Tobe Hooper Música *Se crea la banda británica The Smiths *Se crea la banda argentina Soda Stereo * ABBA: ''The Singles: The First Ten Years * Accept: Restless & Wild * Aerosmith: Rock in a hard place * Alan Parsons Project: Eye in the sky * Asia: Asia * Bad Brains: Bad Brains * Bad Religion: How Could Hell Be Any Worse? * Barón Rojo: Volumen brutal * Billy Joel: The nylon curtain * Blondie: The hunter * Camilo Sesto: Camilo (en inglés) * Charly García: Yendo de la cama al living * Christian Death: Only theatre of pain * Depeche Mode: A Broken Frame * Dire Straits: Love over gold * Discharge: Hear Nothing See Nothing Say Nothing * Duran Duran: Rio * Fleetwood Mac: Mirage * Gato Pérez: Prohibido molestar a los gatos * George Harrison: Gone Troppo * Guillermo Dávila: Guillermo Dávila * Iron Maiden: The Number of the Beast * Jean-Michel Jarre: The concerts in China * José Feliciano: Escenas de amor * José José: Mi vida * José Luis Perales: Entre el agua y el fuego * Judas Priest: Screaming for vengeance * Julio Iglesias: Momentos * Kiss: Creatures of the Night * Led Zeppelin: Coda * Leño: ¡Corre, corre! * Los Chichos: Ni tu ni yo * Los Jaivas: Aconcagua * Los Tigres del Norte: Padre nuestro: éxitos para siempre * Lucía Méndez: Cerca de ti * Luis Alberto Spinetta: Kamikaze * Luis Miguel ** 1+1=2 enamorados ** Directo al corazón * Mamá: Mamá. * Manowar: Battle Hymns * Mecano: Mecano * Men At Work: Down Under * Michael Jackson: Thriller * Miguel Ríos: Rock and Ríos * Mike Oldfield: Five Miles Out * Misfits: Walk Among Us * Motörhead: Iron Fist * Ozzy Osbourne: Diary of a madman * Paul McCartney: Tug of war * Peter Gabriel: 4'' (en América conocido como ''Security). * Phil Collins: Hello I must be going * Prince: 1999 * Queen: Hot Space * Richard Clayderman: ** Reveries no. 2 ** Richard Clayderman ** The magic of Richard Clayderman * Ringo Starr: Stop and smell the roses * Rod Stewart: Absolutely live * Roxy Music: Avalon * Rush: Signals * Scorpions: Blackout * Simple Minds: ** Celebration ** New gold dream (81, 82, 83, 84) * Siniestro Total: ¿Cuándo se come aquí? * Supertramp: ...Famous last words... * The Clash: Combat Rock * The Cure: Pornography * The Misfits: Walk among us * Timbiriche: La banda Timbiriche * Toto: Toto IV * Uriah Heep: Abominog * Van Halen: Diver down * Yazoo: Upstairs at Eric's Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Kenneth G. Wilson. * Química: Aaron Klug. * Medicina: Sune K. Bergström, Bengt I. Samuelsson y John R. Vane. * Literatura: Gabriel García Márquez. * Paz: Alva Myrdal y Alfonso García Robles. * Economía: George Stigler. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Pablo Serrano * Ciencias Sociales: Antonio Domínguez Ortiz * Comunicación y Humanidades: Mario Augusto Bunge * Cooperación Internacional: Enrique V. Iglesias * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Manuel Ballester Boix * Letras: Miguel Delibes y Gonzalo Torrente Ballester Premio Cervantes * Luis Rosales Referencias Enlaces externos *